Skinny Jeans
by subsequently
Summary: Kise loves fashion. Kise loves shopping. Kise loves being told he looks good, and Kise loves Aomine. Aomine knows he looks good and sometimes, Aomine wonders why he fell in love with an idiot who spends half an hour wondering which of the two practically identical jackets he should buy.


Kise grinned as he looked at his reflection in the long mirror of the changing cubicle. The jeans were a little more skinny than the ones he usually bought, but _fuck, they looked good. _He wasn't a model for nothing, and his long legs certainly weren't the only charm point below his waist.

_Damn_, his ass looked good.

Changing quickly out of the jeans, he flung the door of the cubicle open and beamed at the man leaning against the wall next to it. Aomine didn't even glance up as his boyfriend flew out of the changing room, keeping his eyes on his phone in a desperate attempt to act casual.

"Aominecchi! They're _perfect_!" Kise said happily, throwing the jeans into Aomine's arms.

"Great. Can we go now?"

Kise gave him a scandalised look. "Of course not! We've barely been here an hour, and I've only bought some shirts and found these jeans! Honestly, Aominecchi, you're so impatient!"

Aomine let out an exasperated sigh. "Right, fine, whatever."

They wandered around the racks of clothing, led by Kise. The blond would often stop suddenly, causing Aomine to walk into him, and would hold up an item of clothing for further inspection.

"What do you think of this, Aominecchi?" He asked, holding a black jacket up against himself and examining his reflection in the nearest mirror. "It makes me look hot, right?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "It looks just like the one you were wearing the other day."

Eyes wide, Kise hurried to correct his boyfriend. "But! _Aominecchi!_ This one is _completely_ different! I mean, this one is really tailored, whereas the other one fits more loosely, which means that this one is better for more formal occasions, and this is cotton and the other one is-"

"Yeah, alright," Aomine said quickly, cutting him off. "It does look good on you."

"Thank you, Aominecchi!" Kise smiled as he dumped the jacket onto the pile growing in his boyfriend's already full arms.

It didn't take long for Kise to find another item of interest, and then another, and then another. Soon, Aomine was holding a pile of clothes larger than the entire contents of his wardrobe, while Kise held a t-shirt up against himself and not much else. Not that Aomine was complaining, as he was a strong, powerful basketball monster, but-_so is Kise? Why am I holding his things for him like he's some kind of princess, anyway?_

"Aominecchi?" Kise said once again, turning to face his boyfriend. "Do you think this looks good?"

Aomine grunted some kind of affirmative, barely glancing at the t-shirt. If Kise was wearing it, it would probably look gorgeous whatever it was, but he couldn't say that to his face. The blond would never let him forget it-his smug grin would last for the rest of the trip, and Aomine would eventually be driven insane.

"Are you nearly done?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope!"

The t-shirt joined the pile of clothes in Aomine's arms, and Aomine wondered why they didn't grab a basket as they were walking in. Another item was picked up, and the process was repeated again.

And again.

And... Again.

Kise bit his lip as he held up a soft black blazer. "Aominecchi?"

"Yes?"

"Should I buy this one... Or should I buy this one?" Kise asked, holding up another, almost identical blazer.

As he looked at the two items of clothing, Aomine felt something inside him snap. "Kise, for god's sake, we've been in the same shop for _three hours_. It doesn't matter what you wear, you'll look fucking gorgeous in anything!"

Kise was silent for a second. Then, he dropped both blazers on a rack and ran towards Aomine, his eyes shining with tears. Nearly knocking all the clothes out of Aomine's grip, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in tight hug.

Aomine's eyes widened as Kise sobbed into his ear, regretting saying anything. "Wait, Ryouta, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, Aominecchi," Kise cut him off, lifting his head from Aomine's shoulder and beaming happily, the tears in his eyes shining in the artificial light. "But clothes are important, too!" Releasing his boyfriend, Kise wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and looked Aomine up and down. "You look like a fourty-four... Okay, wait here, Aominecchi, I'll be right back!" He exclaimed, darting off to God knows where and leaving Aomine staring blankly at the space he had been in moments before.

Aomine was very confused. He had absolutely no clue what to think and _what the heck just happened?_ All he knew was that he made Kise cry, but he was crying with _happiness_, and then he went to pick out a bunch of clothes for him and _why _was his boyfriend so weird and complicated?

"Okay, Aominecchi," Kise said, appearing in front of Aomine with little warning and a serious face. "I'm not really sure what size jeans you'd be, but we're pretty safe with these, I'd say-the tighter, the better! The shirt should definitely be a perfect fit, and the jacket is meant to be baggy, so don't worry about that. I think your shoes should go fairly well with the rest of it, because it's causal to the point of streetwear, which is perfect for basketball shoes. The jeans should be close enough to your hair colour to compliment it, I think, and overall it's pretty informal, which reflects your personality. Ah, if only we had some kind of bracelet... Maybe a chain... Well, we can think about accessories later. For now, go and try these on!"

Having paid little attention to any of Kise's words past 'the tighter, the better!', Aomine was a little startled when he found himself being relieved of his large pile of clothing, handed another one and pushed towards the changing cubicles. "Wait, Kise, I'm not-"

"I'll be waiting here-prove me right, Aominecchi!" Kise's tone was smug, and Aomine wanted to slap himself. How had he ended up as Kise's personal dress-up doll?

To be fair to Kise, Aomine did look good. Then again, Aomine always looked good. It was a little disconcerting that Kise had managed to get his size exactly right just by a glance, but more alarming than that were the price tags attached to the garments. Aomine wasn't hard for cash, by any means, but the idea of spending this amount of money on clothing alone seemed ridiculous.

What sixteen-year-old had ¥28000 to spend on jeans, anyway?

"Well?" Kise asked, and it didn't take much effort to imagine the blond smirking as he spoke. "Am I a great stylist, or am I a great stylist?"

"I look good, but there's no difference there," Aomine replied. "And I don't have twenty-eight thousand yen to spend on a pair of jeans."

"I didn't get you much for your birthday, and I've been dragging you around with me all day, so consider it a thank you gift and a late birthday present."

"Have you ever considered the fact that you have too much money, Kise?" Aomine asked, changing back into his normal, not-horrendously-expensive clothes. Shuffling out of the changing cubicle, he was unsurprised to see Kise's smug face looking back at him.

"I work for it," Kise replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Whatever. I'm choosing our next date, by the way. Honestly, this is something Satsuki would do, not a couple of men."

"Hmm? What's this? Aominecchi isn't comfortable enough with his masculinity to go shopping?"

"Huh? Don't be an idiot, I'm perfectly comfortable with my masculinity."

"Are you, though? Honestly, Aominecchi, it seems to me that the traditionally feminine nature of the task at hand is causing you to feel threatened," Kise grinned. "Are you _sure_ you're comfortable with your masculinity?"

"You're using too many long words, and I'm tired. I don't understand what you're saying, Kise."

"Oh?" Kise smiled. "So I've won?"

"What? There was nothing to win in the first place," Aomine mumbled, suppressing a wince as Kise's total flashed up.

"Well, I enjoyed our date," Kise remarked as they walked out of the shop, laden with bags.

"Hmph."

It came as a surprise to no one that on their next date, Aomine wore a new yet definitely familiar outfit, and insisted on paying the bill.

lmao this hasn't even been properly proofread and i finished it at 2:30am this morning pls forgive me kurobas fandom

i can't believe this is my first contribution to the fandom i am so sorry


End file.
